The Greatest Gift of All
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: If you had the chance to live forever with the person you love, if you had the chance to start a family with them, what would you do? They have a kid, but it's not M-Preg. Rated for lemon. It's my first one, don't hate me. Funny, I always thought my first lemon would be BBxRae... Whatever. Hijackers, enjoy your smut!


**Hey there guys! I've been working this one out forever. It's caused me a lot of stress, and a lot of embarrassment. ****I'm sorry that the smut is sucky. I'm only a kid, and I write best from experience. **

**Cupid, the original, had created a potion for the mortal lovers of Mystics (those who live forever, like Jack and North and such. They're not all Guardians, so I thought there should be a name for the breed, I guess you could call it.). It's a potion, that they drink. To, 'seal-the-deal', I guess, they... Yeah, they do **_**stuff**_** that you learned about during the talk. **

**Got it? Get it? Good.**

**This is as if Juliet got the immortality potion to work.**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians. Juliet's Mine****. So are Gaia and Rhett. **

**The Greatest Gift of All**

There were many things that kept Juliet up at night. Things that caused pain to rupture within her empty chest. Wishing for her father's voice, feeling all of the love that was waiting to be in the world. What really had become the worst was the problem of love, and how life and death appeared to get in the way of forever happiness.

She remembered every person she ever shot, every love story she ever started. The most memorable one was the love of Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. There's was the first 'extra strength' arrow she ever shot.

They were also the first human/Mystic couple she had ever shot. That meant Jack was immortal, and Hiccup was not.

Her father had found a way around this problem, many, many years earlier. However, his potion only worked on a man, and a woman. Why, Juliet had no idea. Her father was awfully old fashioned when it came to love...

Since she had come across the potion, in the second century, she had been trying to find a way to make a version of it for same gender couples. She had made on for women, but not yet for men.

What made it not available for everyone, was the magic inside a person. A woman's magic, and a man's magic, was different. Their magic had to meld in a certain way for the mortal to become immortal. It is what her father had used on her mother. It worked too, until she pierced her heart with an arrow, after his death.

She was connected to Hiccup and Jack. She knew she would be the day she shot them. Such a thing was predicted by her best friend, Grace.

She saw a battle. It was immense. And, just as always, Grace's prediction came to life, two years after Juliet shot them. Hiccup was kidnapped by Pitch Black, and held captive. Everyone banded together to save the mortal boy, and to keep their love alive. In the end, they won, though only barely. Juliet owed her life to the others who fought, especially because they saved Grace too when the Anglet was captured.

Now, Juliet was trying to find a way to repay Jack and Hiccup for all the good they had done. She knew how much it hurt for them to know Hiccup would someday die. And she knew how much it hurt for them to not be able to have a family.

To make their 'dreams come true', she had contacted an old friend. Mother Nature, or Gaia as the woman liked to be called. The woman could help with the second half to their predicament, but Juliet needed that potion to finish the first.

"It is only one ingredient that I am missing..." Juliet said to herself one night. She should have been asleep, letting The Sandman spread bliss through her dreams. Not tonight though. She was _so close_. It almost hurt how close she was. "One ingredient..." She played with one of her arrows, careful not to touch the tip. If she were human, for sure her weapon of choice would be poisoned arrows.

"That's it!" She jumped from her seat, eyes bright with excitement. Her outburst scared poor Grace, making the Anglet fall from her sleeping spot in one of the beams in the roof. "Grace, come on! We must get to the Amazon!"

"Why would we be doing that Juliet? It is night time." The Anglet rubbed the sleepiness out of her red eyes, then flew to hover above Juliet's shoulder. "Should you not be sleeping?"

"I did it Grace! I found out the last component! We need poison from those cute little frogs in the Amazon. You see, I was forgetting the fact that the person must _die_ by human standards to become immortal. Of course, one cannot use just any means of death. Poison is the only one that will work in the potion. How could I forget? I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to use asp venom, like I normally do. It is not compatible with the magic that must be used for the boy and boy potion. And the venom of those spiders from Australia is far too potent. Even the venom from a sting ray does not work. It is too thick. But the frogs' poison?" Juliet grabbed her quiver of arrows, her bow, and stood on the windowsill. Her entire body showed just how excited she was. "It is perfect! Are you coming?"

Grace looked from her bed to Juliet. She heaved a huge sigh, then flew off beside the girl as they made their way to South America.

Hiccup stood of the porch of his house, a distant look in his green eyes. The sun was setting on another day. Another birthday, to be honest. His eighteenth birthday...

He wasn't getting any younger. Each day was a day closer to the one when he died. The Viking had come to grips with the fact that he would eventually pass on. It was only natural. However, he worried about someone who _would _be around in a hundred years, while his bones had surely turned to dust.

There was more that bugged him. Hiccup loved Jack _so much_. It hurt to think of the things they couldn't do, with Hiccup having an expiry date, so to speak. They couldn't just plan on settling down. There was no way. They could have fun while they had the time, but there was always this _feeling_. The dread knowing that tomorrow, Hiccup might not wake up. Most of all, they wanted a _family_. With a child they could call their own. Of course there were the obvious obstacles, the fact that a man and a man could not reproduce

"Hey, birthday boy." A sweet voice said. Hiccup felt Jack wrap his cold, strong arms around his waist as he hugged Hiccup from behind. "Miss me?"

_More than you'll ever know,_ Hiccup thought, but went with saying, "Sure. Let's go with that."

Jack chuckled, placing light kisses along his neck. "Mm, I know you did."

Hiccup flushed. After how many years, and Jack still made butterflies run amuck in his stomach, and his heart beat so oddly, it was frightening. That was one thing he did admire about their love. It was like every time they touched was the first time.

"Good evening, friends."

Jack and Hiccup looked up from their intimate moment to see an eighteen year old woman, with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, white robe, held at the waist by a golden band. over her left shoulder was a red scarf, draped carelessly around her shape. There was a quiver strung to her back, and a golden bow in her hands.

With her was an elderly lady, which skin the sweet brown of the nurturing Earth. Her hair was greying, and her face held many, many wrinkles. Her earthy green eyes held magic, and knowledge, only the Earth itself could posses. Her gown was made of many leaves, held together by random branches. She was smiling softly.

"Hey Juliet, hey Gaia. What brings you guys here?" Jack asked, nonchalantly. His arms remained around Hiccup, not that any of them minded.

"We come bearing gifts, though we must speak before they are accepted." Gaia said. She let herself into Hiccup's home, not that it really mattered. Hiccup was the only one there.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup looked to Juliet for help. She only smiled, the largest one Hiccup had ever seen cross her pink lips, and turned away.

"You know you will not live forever, Hiccup." Juliet said. Her voice was quiet. "You will die, and Jack will have to live for centuries, even millennia, waiting for your soul to be reincarnated."

"Thanks for the reminder." Jack said. He glared, obviously hurt by her words.

"Calm yourself, boy. Juliet is not done yet."

Juliet nodded a 'thank you' to Gaia. "What I was saying, is that it will happen. Unless, you accept the immortality potion I made."

Both boys' heads shot up. "What do you mean, 'immortality potion'." Hiccup eyed Juliet curiously.

"You will live forever, as in you never die. You are to drink the potion, the both of you. Then, you are to," Juliet blushed, and coughed. "You are to 'make love'. Doing so will complete the magic. Hiccup will remain this age for eternity."

"What's the catch?"

"Jack, child, calm down. You are rushing Juliet."

"What are all of the other catches to being immortal? You watch the people you know and love die. That is it. I cannot sugar coat it, especially to you two. Your immortality will be tied together. If Jack is to die, Hiccup, you will be cursed with existing in a living Hell. Same goes for if Hiccup is to pass."

All eyes turned to Hiccup. He was thinking it over in his head. Of course he wanted to become immortal with Jack! But Juliet was right. He would have to go through so much pain to reach full happiness. "What about a family? We can't do that if we're both immortal."

Gaia scoffed, making Juliet laugh. "That was going to be my half of the gift, so to speak. I can 'create' a child for you. Using the Earth, and a little extra."

"What do you mean?"

Juliet lowered her head, blushing like there was no tomorrow. She opened her mouth, but no words were formed. She looked to Gaia for help. The woman smiled, understanding.

"Your seed."

Hiccup joined Juliet in blushing. "So," he said. "What's the catch to having a kid."

"It needs to be fresh, and on the Earth. However, I would not classify that as a catch."

"What's in the potion?" Jack took the bottle from Juliet's hands. He eyed it.

"Magic. And poison. Hiccup needs to die in order to live forever. Once you reach the highest point," Juliet paused. She was red. Literally. "Poison and magic will be released. The poison kills. When Hiccup is dead, you kiss him. Your touch will activate the magic, and he will be brought back to life."

"How do you know it works?"

"I have been working on this potion for eight centuries. It works."

"What happens after?"

"Hiccup will either remain an immortal human, or become a Mystic. If it is decided by The Man in the Moon, he will become a Guardian."

The room went silent. "What," Hiccup looked up with sad eyes. "What about Toothless?"

"He does not know?" Gaia looked to Juliet. "You told me he was a genius! Juliet, why do you feel the need to lie to me?"

"In the name of Jupiter... Gaia! His people are the first to be civilized with dragons, minus the Chinese. He does not know!"

"What don't I know?"

"Dragons are immortal. However, when their purpose for living has been served, they are given the allowance to die. Toothless's purpose is to be here for you. If you never die, nor will he."

"What about our kid?"

Gaia looked at Jack, as if he should know this already. "You think we would put you through that pain? The child will be given immortality as well. When he reaches fifteen years, his growing will stop, and he will become immortal."

"Why not twenty-five, like my parents gave me?" Juliet asked.

"Your parents were Gods Juliet. They had more magic than nearly all of us Mystics combined. I have little. If I did not have you, I would only have enough to give him until ten." The tone in Gaia's voice dropped the subject. One could tell she was bored. "Are you in?"

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other. They wanted this. It was clear on both their faces. They wanted to be able to wake up every morning for the rest of eternity, to see the other's face, to be able to hold each other forever. Oh, and to have a family, a child! Jack smiled, his sexy, lop sided smile. Hiccup gave him a toothy one in return.

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed. "We're in."

The night was crisp. Everything was lit by the beautiful, full moon. Jack blushed, knowing what he'd be doing with Hiccup under the watchful eyes of Manny. It was oddly exciting, and nerve wracking.

They had no idea if people would be able to see Hiccup after this. He had said his goodbyes, though the people he loved had no idea why. Now, in the middle of the forest, they were alone. It was only them, separated from the world by a barrier Gaia had set up. She and Juliet were at the very edge, waiting for their time to come.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack placed his hands on Hiccup's waist, puling him closer. "If you don't, we can back out." He cleared a little circle on the ground of any snow. Gaia had told him she needed the earth to be exposed to what they were doing.

Hiccup attacked Jack with a passionate kiss that made his blood rush. Mainly to one certain area. "I want it Jack." He whispered, breaking apart only for a second. He tilted his head, letting the battle begin between their tongues. "_All of it._"

Jack smiled. Slowly, and sensually, he lifted Hiccup's tunic from his wiry frame. His fingers ghosted across the exposed skin, making Hiccup shiver and moan into the kiss. They half fell, half melted to the ground, Jack now kissing Hiccup's chest. He paused at Hiccup's nipple, swirling his tongue.

Hiccup moaned loudly. He untied Jack's cloak, letting it drop to the ground. Then, he slipped the vest off of his shoulders. Next came his tunic. Hiccup threw it away, not knowing and not caring where it landed. His body arched when Jack nipped where he had once been licking.

Jack's fingers fumbled at the tie for Hiccup's pants. This wasn't the first time they had sex together, but it felt like it. There was something different about this time. It was as if they were both virgins again, not knowing anything.

Eventually, Hiccup's pants were off, and they were struggling to remove Jack's. Their breath could be seen in the cold air, mingling together in arousing heat. Jack moaned when his pants slid off, and Hiccup's hand lightly brushed against his member. The searing heat was so inviting.

"Prepare me." Hiccup mumbled into the kiss, guiding one of Jack's hands to his opening.

Jack pulled away for a second. "Don't you want to top?" Even through the fog of his lust, he still payed attention to the small things. "It's_ your _birthday."

"A-actually," Jack had started tracing Hiccup's penis with his freezing fingers at that second, stalling Hiccup's response. "Mmmmmy birthday was yesterday, i-it's nearly two in the mmmorning now. And it's your turn."

"Oh, okay." Jack really wasn't paying much attention by now. He started kissing Hiccup again. He wrapped his hand around Hiccup's penis, coating his hand in pre-cum. Then he pushed a finger into his opening. The Viking's moan was so loud, one of both pain and the most cloud-nine-worthy pleasure.

"Add another." Jack did as he was told, loving the way Hiccup felt. His heart fluttered with anticipation, knowing soon he would be feeling the tightness of Hiccup around his cock. "Mmmore."

Jack loved the way Hiccup's voice sounded during these times. He loved the way it was so breathless, and so filled with both love and lust. If Hiccup always talked like the way he did during sex, Jack would never be able to control himself. "R-ready yet?" Jack asked after adding the third and fourth fingers.

"Y-yes." Hiccup said, little over a rushed whisper. He moaned again when Jack slid in, slowly, hitting every single nerve along the way until he was fully inside. "Oh Gods." Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, giving him better leverage. Jack pulled out a bit, then plunged himself back, deep inside. He kept his thrusts short and fast, earning noises that were both moans and squeals. "Harder." Hiccup sucked on Jack's ear lobe. His hot breath made Jack complie to Hiccup's request, whether he would have wanted to or not.

His pace changed, his thrusts become slower, but harder and going deeper. The fire that was building inside Hiccup started to spark wildly. "Jaaaaaack," his moan became louder when Jack played with his penis. He started sucking on Jack's neck, then biting and nipping.

That didn't help Jack last much longer. Soon, his body clenched, and he was releasing into Hiccup. With one last squeeze of his member, Hiccup joined him in euphoria. The ground beneath them was slick and messy with their cum, just as Gaia had wanted.

There was a flash around them. They knew that was the potion starting to work it's way through Hiccup's system. He started to feel weak, and dizzy. "Jack," He said, nuzzling up to his now warm, bare chest. That poison was strong. Hiccup felt like he needed to sleep. "Jack, I'll see you when I wake up." He smile, his eyes half lidded.

"Okay Hic." Jack placed a kiss on Hiccup's forehead as the Viking's heart stopped beating. He waited for a second, then kissed Hiccup on the lips to revive him. Seconds passed, and for a moment, Jack was sure Juliet had been lying.

Hiccup took in a shape breath of air, and his eyes snapped open. He chuckled, looking up at the worried face of Jack. "Hey." He spoke quietly, not sure if his voice would have changed or not.

"Hi." Jack leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He had no idea why he was scarred so in the first place.

Gaia and Juliet sat on a fallen log. Gaia was humming an old tune, one Juliet knew was from the beginning of time. She was playing with a small plant, one of the few that were strong enough to brave the cold weather of Berk. Juliet had her knees pulled tight to her chest. All was silent, except for the stray moan carried by the careless wind. She would pull her knees closer each time one passed.

"Why are you so shy, child?" Gaia asked. "You do realize that when one makes love, it is both your doing, and mine."

"I realize those things, Gaia. It is natural, and something they are born to crave. That is your part played. I give them love, make them fall. Without love, sex is meaningless." Juliet still shifted uncomfortably. "It is just, I have never felt such things. I am shy, because I wish to understand the passion they feel. I am empathetic, so of course I feel all of everything. But not in _that_ way."

"I understand, Juliet."

Juliet smiled. "Thank you. I would explain such to the boys, but I do not believe they would understand. And it is awkward speaking to Sandy like this."

"I am always here." Gaia made eye contact with Juliet, making sure the girl knew.

There was a flash, pin pointed to the spot there they left Jack and Hiccup. Both Juliet and Gaia stood. They flew towards the source. They needed to wait for a moment, knowing the boys would need time for the potion to set in, then to become fully dressed. After a good pause, they flew into the clearing. Jack and Hiccup were in aw, admiring the way immortality had brightened Hiccup's eyes, and made his hair even more vibrant. His skin was a little bit paler. The magic still needed to run fully through his renewed blood.

Gaia raised her hands. The ground where they had just been laying began to mold, and meld into the rough shape of a week old infant. It was magical. She spoke words not one person could understand. Jack and Hiccup watched in aw.

"Juliet," Gaia handed the soon-to-be child to Juliet. She raised one hand, as high as she possibly could. It looked like her fingers could scrape the stars. For a moment, she was still, waiting for something. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes glowed the most ghostly blue. A smoke like substance seeped into her outstretched hand. Once it was done absorbing into her body, she lifted the child up to face level. Placing her lips delicately on it's, that same odd substance transferred into the baby's body.

There was another flash of light, then the soil skin became a tanish white, like the colour of Hiccup's skin, and eyes of the most icy blue formed. His hair grew, though only a small amount. It was an auburn brown. The baby coughed, then began to cry.

"Hush, hush child." Juliet said, taking her scarf off and wrapping the small, crying baby boy in it. She handed him to Hiccup. "I assume you have a name picked out?"

Jack and Hiccup looked at Juliet, dumbfounded. "Jack's choosing," Hiccup decided. "My tribe is really not good with that kind of stuff."

A chuckle ran through the group. They all waited in suspense as Jack held his son in his arms. For never being able to hold a baby, he was doing good. He supported the areas that needed to be supported, and held him tight to his chest. "I was in Rome a while back. I heard this name. It was beautiful." Jack paused, taking in the surreal moment. "Rhett."

"I like it." Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack, peering down at their baby, their Rhett. If this was his future, to be with the man he loved, and their son, Hiccup was sure he could handle it.

"Are you sure he won't hurt us?" Hiccup said. He, with Rhett in his arms, was hiding in the outskirts of the woods, where it just met the village. With him were Jack, Juliet, and Gaia.

"I have spoken with Thor many times. We are good friends. He knows what will happen if he harms you. The cloak will keep you safe as well." Juliet said. "Do not worry. In the matter of minutes, your people will think the Gods have blessed you and your 'adopted' son with immortality." Juliet pushed him towards the village a bit. She checked the skies to see that a man with long blonde hair and a flowing red cape was waiting. Their eyes made contact, and both nodded. "Thor is ready. Go."

Hiccup ran out into the village, up to his dad. The hood was up, but his father still turned when he shouted, "Dad! I found a baby in the woods!"

That was when Thor sent lightning hurtling towards Hiccup. He was expecting it though, and had his cloak up to shield him and his son immediately. The people of the village stood back. When Thor was done, the people crowded around him in aw.

"Hiccup!" Stoick ripped the hood away from his face. He stopped when he saw the difference in his son's appearance. "My Gods, you're immortal." He looked down at the baby in Hiccup's arms. "As is the child you found."

Jack and the others smiled from their hiding place. Juliet and Gaia's jobs were done. Hiccup was immortal, he and Jack had a son. Hiccup's people would not be suspicious.

"Goodbye, dear friend." Juliet placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. That was her way of saying goodbye. She flew over to Hiccup, ignoring the way the people shifted through her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. "I shall be back."

Juliet and Gaia fly off, far away from the boys. They watch until their friends are visible no longer. Even little Rhett. He knew his friends. He knew his family. And he knew those who protected him.

**Whatdya think? I liked it, to tell you the truth. The lemon part was really embarrassing to write about. I hope that no one I know in person reads it... And I know Rhett probably isn't actually a Roman name. I looked it up, and it's Latin. The Romans spoke Latin, so hey, it works! **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
